Love Will Only Go So Far
by Sdrive
Summary: Ryou has loved one girl ever since he met her. However, What will happen once she's kidnapped. Ryou will have to learn the hard way, That Love Will Only Go So Far.
1. Ryou's Crush

Sdrive: Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a romance fic. This will also be Action Adventure! This is the story of one boy's love for a girl, who he has liked ever since he met her, but has been to scared to tell her. Who is this young lover? Why non other than Ryou Bakura. Don't worry people, Bakura will be in this but he will not be the Spirit of the Sennen Ring. Ryou will not have a Sennen Item, in fact there will be no Sennen Items in this. This story will test how true Ryou's love is and how far it will take him. So prepare yourself for the Desk of Sdrive will now take you on the journey known as…Love Will Only Go So Far.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this story, no characters for me.  
  
[Memory/Flashback]  
  
Love Will Only Go So Far.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Ryou's Crush.  
  
Ryou Bakura got out of bed and awoke to the beautiful Monday morning of Domino City. He took a quick shower, wrapped the towel around his waist, and went back to his room to get dressed. He was putting his shirt on and singing a little song to himself. Life was good for Ryou. He had a nice little house, a nice little room, a nice little life, good grades in school, and a father that loved him very much. He walked over to the window and pulled away the drapes. He opened up his window and let the nice cool morning breeze run over his face. The air smelt good to him. "What a beautiful morning," Ryou said to himself in a little sing song voice. "The air is crisp and clean, the sky is nice and blue, not many clouds, life is good" he finally concluded.  
  
Ryou went downstairs to see his father. When he got there he noticed a note on the kitchen table. He read it to himself.  
  
Ryou, I had to leave to go check something at the Domino Museum run by miss Isis Ishtar. I left some of the leftover waffles in the microwave. Just heat them up real quickly. Butter and Syrup are in the fridge. See you tonight. Love, Dad.  
  
"Oh well, I'll see him later." Ryou said happily. He heated the waffles and got out the butter and syrup. He ate his breakfast and went upstairs to brush his teeth. When he was finished he sat in the living room to read a book. He read his book for 10 minutes and then decided it was time for him to leave for school. He picked up his little black brief case he used to hold his school books and other assorted school items. He picked up his lunch from the fridge and walked out the door. He locked up the door and then headed off.  
  
It wasn't too warm outside and Ryou was enjoying the nice breeze as he walked his way towards the Domino City High School. He saw most of the usual city sites, cars moving throughout the street, people walking along their way, bikecycle riders enjoying the early morning. He walked through it all, just as he always did. He was happy. His life was almost perfect. He had his duel monsters cards with him. He enjoyed playing Duel Monsters. He wasn't bad at it, but he wasn't great. But he played non the less. He could defeat Joey, and Tristan, not that Tristan really played anymore. He had sorta lost interest. He couldn't beat Yugi. It wasn't all that bad though. He knew Yugi was good but he played him just for fun. He had beat him in one round once with Destiny Board but Yugi came back to beat him the other two rounds, winning the duel. But Ryou didn't mind.  
  
He walked past the Kame Game shop and saw Mr. Moto sweeping outside. "Hello Mr. Moto." Ryou said polietly. "Is Yuig here?"  
  
"Why you just missed him." Mr. Moto said. "If you hurry you should be able to catch up to him."  
  
"Thank you," and with that Ryou went off on his way. He walked along the side walk and continued to enjoy the morning. He got to the high school and went to his home room. He sat down in his seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. When the teacher got there she took attendance. They listened to the morning announcements and then they were dismissed to go to their first period class. Ryou walked on to his first period class, History. He got in there and took his seat in the back row. He always got in there first so he could have gone to the first row, but he didn't. There was one reason he chose to sit in the back.  
  
The rest of the class all started to come in to the class room one by one. Ryou waited nervously for that one special person to enter and then she entered. She had brown hair that went down to her neck, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing the normal Domino High School girls uniform. To everyone else, she was Tea Gardner. But to Ryou, she was the one girl he had loved ever since he met her when he came to Japan from Britain. The memory of that day still came clearly to Ryou as though it had happened yesturday.  
  
["Well here we are Ryou. Our new home" Ryou's dad said proudly. Ryou looked around the new house. It was ok, it was a tad bit small, but it was nice. But one thing still troubled Ryou.  
  
"Father, why did we leave Britain?" A slighlty younger Ryou asked.  
  
"Well son," Ryou's father began kindly, with a voice only a loving father could achieve. "We left because of your mother."  
  
"My mother?" Ryou asked confused, "but, she's gone."  
  
"Yes son, but you see, that house we were living in, well, it brings back too many memories of her." Ryou's father said sadly.  
  
"But aren't memories a good thing?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes son they are. They are a very good thing. However, losing your mother took a lot out of me. And we had orignally bought that house for your mother. I felt that since she wasn't there, we shouldn't be there either."  
  
"But what about all my friends?"  
  
"You can keep in touch with them. And I'm sure you will make many new friends here. Why don't you go explore the new neiborhood while the movers finish bringing in all the boxes. Just don't go too far. I wouldn't want you getting lost."  
  
"All right." Ryou said, satisfied at the moment with his fathers explanation. So Ryou set out. He was walking around block, keeping in mind which turns he had made so he knew how to get back home when he was done walking. As he walked he did notice that his new neiborhood was quite peaceful. Not a lot was happening. He liked it there. He wasn't completely at home there but it did feel nice. He wasn't watching where he was going and he accedentlally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." He said politley.  
  
"That's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm kinda in a hurry." The person said. Ryou looked up at the person and noticed she was a girl around his age. Nice brown hair and the nicest eye's he had ever seen. She had a nice body, medium weight, slightly shorter than Ryou. Ryou soon relized she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here. Are you new to town?" she asked.  
  
"Um, uh…" Ryou was having a bit of trouble speaking, he finally found the words he wanted. "Yes."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you, uh?" Ryou didn't respond. "What's your name?" she asked him.  
  
"My name? My name is… 'Oh my, what's my name, uh, Ryu, Ryo, uh, oh yeah!' …My name is Rouy." Ryou said nervously.  
  
"Rouy?" the girl asked at the weird name.  
  
Ryou gave his brain a mental slap. "No, my name is Ryou," he said with more confidence this time.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"No, I mean yes, yes, my name is Ryou. And what is your name?" Ryou asked nervously.  
  
"I'm Tea, Tea Gardner."  
  
"Ryou, Ryou Bakura." He said as he shook her hand. Tea then looked down at his wrist and saw his watch.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot I'm late! I'm sorry but I have to go. What school are you going to?" She asked hurridly.  
  
"Domino," he said.  
  
"Cool, I guess I'll see you there" she yelled for she was already on her way.  
  
'Rouy?' Ryou thought to himself. 'I hope if I see her again I don't freeze up again. My name is Ryou, Ryou, RYOU!!!!']  
  
Ryou snapped out of his day dream. He shot his head up and looked around. The history teacher was looking at him. "If you want to sleep Ryou, then I sugesest you go home and do that, not in my class."  
  
Ryou looked down painfully, "Yes sir."  
  
"Don't let it happen again." The teacher said sternly.  
  
"Yes sir," he said again. He looked up to see Tea giggle at him. She then turned around and went back to her text book. Ryou felt like a fool.  
  
--------  
  
Sdrive: I debated wether to go on or not but I finally decided that that was enough for the first chapter. As the title says Ryou's Crush, I think that is enough info for now. Well what did you think for my first Romance fic? Like it? I hope so. Some people may not like it due to the fact it's Ryou/Tea. But I'd love to hear what you have to say. And even if you flame me in the worst possbile way due to it being a Ryou/Tea, I'll then have you ask me if I care, cause I really won't. My story! Well either way please review, I would love to hear from you.  
  
Power to the Hikari's 


	2. Ryou's Memories

Sdrive: Well I hope you are all enjoying it so far. This is the Second Chapter. Well Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Go check my other 14 stories plus the first chapter of this story, there's your answer.  
  
---------  
  
Love Will Only Go So Far  
Chapter 2.  
Ryou's Memories  
  
It was lunch time and Ryou didn't feel like sitting with his friends today. He went to an empty lunch table and sat down, he pulled out his luch and began to eat it slowly. He sat down and looked down at the sandwhich he was eating. He wasn't very hungry. Lunch time was normally one of his favorite times because he could sit down with his friends and play Duel Monsters with them. But today he didn't want to play cards, he didn't want to sit with his friends, well, not all of them, he didn't want to eat. He just wanted to go back to his past. And so he did. While he relieved the moments, he never noticed the person watching him with quiet concern.  
  
["Class, this is Bakura, Ryou, he will be your new class mate. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself" Mr. Sensei said.  
  
"Well, I came over here from Britian, and I love to make new friends." Ryou said.  
  
"Well that's nice, so why don't you go sit right over there, behind Ms. Gardner." Mr. Sensei said.  
  
Ryou looked over to where Mr. Sensei had pointed. He soon realized that it was the same girl he had bumped into the other day. He gave a small smile and walked over to her. "Hello, Tea, right?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, and your Rouy right?" She asked with a little giggle.  
  
"No, my name is Ryou." He said a tad bit dissapointed that she had forgotten his name.  
  
"I know that, I'm only teasing you. Remember, you called yourself Rouy?"  
  
Ryou thought about it for a second and gave himself another mental slap. "Oh yeah. I guess I was just a little rattled from bumping into you." He said.  
  
"I guess so. Well it's good to see you agai..." Tea started but got interupted by Mr. Sensei.  
  
"Ms. Gardner, Mr, Bakura, you too aren't going to stand around and talk all day are you?" he asked sternly.  
  
"No Mr. Sensei, I'm sorry." Tea said  
  
"I'm sorry too" Ryou said a tad bit embarrased. Ryou took his seat, and started giving himself more and more mental head slaps. 'I have to be more focused,' he thought. 'What's with me anyway? I had some friends who were girls back in Britain. But, this girl, Tea, she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I would really like to get to know her better. I think she would be a great friend.' Ryou sat throughout the last of the class. He went through his next class and then he went to lunch. At lunch he was looking for somewhere to sit when he heard some one calling his name. He looked forward and saw Tea waving her hand at a few tables a head of him.  
  
"Ryou would you like to sit with us?" Tea called.  
  
"That would be great." Ryou said. He walked over to them and sat down.  
  
"So who's your friend Tea?" A kid who was on the short side with crazy tri- colored hair asked.  
  
"This is my friend Ryou. I bumped into him on the way over to the Game Shop the other day. Ryou this is Yugi."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Yugi." The name suddenly clicked in Ryou's mind. "THE YUGI!" The only duelist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba in a duel?  
  
"Yeah, that's me" Yugi said a bit embarresed by the fame.  
  
Suddenly a kid with blond hair came right up in front of Yugi. "Yeah, and I'm Joey! I'm Yugi's main man. I've got his back, we're best buds."  
  
Ryou had his hand behind his head and was laughing nervously "Hehe, it's nice to meet you Joey."  
  
"And this is Tristan" Tea said.  
  
A kid with point at the tip of his hair came up to shake Ryou's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Tristan said mimicing Ryou's funny accent.  
  
"Yeah, it's, nice to meet you too." Ryou said a bit dissapointed that he was being picked on.  
  
"Tristan that's not nice!" Tea said speaking up for Ryou. Ryou suddenly brightened up.  
  
"Sorry man." Tristan said embarrased.  
  
"It's ok, I guess." Ryou said.  
  
"So Ryou, do you play Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, yes. But I don't know if I would be able to beat you Yugi."  
  
"You never know until you try." Yugi said happily.  
  
"Alright then," Ryou said. He pulled his deck out from his pocket and shuffled it a few times. He set it down and they drew their cards. A few minutes later, the players were at the last of their life points.  
  
Ryou: 500  
  
Yugi: 900  
  
"Wow you're pretty tough Ryou, But I'm sorry to say that the game is over. I summon my Dark Magician to the field. And I attack your White Magicial Hat to end the game."  
  
"Wow, you are good Yugi. I was no match for you." Ryou said.  
  
"You did pretty good Ryou. Don't be so hard on yourself." Yugi said nicely. He put his cards away and Ryou did the same. "Do you want to come to my Grandpa's shop after school with us?  
  
"I don't know, my Dad might worry about me." Ryou responded  
  
"Well if you can we would love to see you there." Yugi said. Just then the bell for the end of lunch rang and they all got ready and left. The rest of the day went by pretty fast for Ryou. He got home and saw another note on the kitchen table. Ryou read the note.  
  
Ryou, I had to travel down to egypt for a few days. I'll call you when I get there. I love you son, Dad.  
  
"Hmmm, Well I guess I'll get to go to the game shop after all." Ryou said pleased. He went upstairs to change and then went off on his way. When he got to the game shop he opened the door and went inside. "Hello, is anybody here?" Ryou called out.  
  
"I'm behind the counter," called a thick elderly voice. Ryou went up to the counter and looked over it. There he saw an old man sitting on the floor gasping for breath. Ryou quickly went around the counter to go help him.  
  
"Are you ok sir?" Ryou asked concerned for the elderly man's health.  
  
"It's this darn box." He said. "I've been trying to get it out from this tight area for 5 minutes now but I just can't do it."  
  
"Would you like me to help you?" Ryou asked politely.  
  
"That would be great!" The old man said. He then got up and him and Ryou each pulled on the box. It came out suddenly and the both fell on the ground. "Thank you young man. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Ryou."  
  
"I'm Solomon Moto, I run this game shop. That box was just too heavy for an old coot like me, HAHAHA" Solomon said laughing. Just then Tea came out from a door behind them.  
  
"Are you ok, I heard some one fall and I came out to check." Tea said concerned.  
  
"This young man just helped me get this darned box out of the corner." Solomon said.  
  
Tea looked over and realized who Solomon was talking about. "Oh hi Ryou. So you did come after all. That's great. The others are in back."  
  
"Do you need anymore help sir?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No thank you I'm ok now. You go off and have a good time." And with that he got up and went to digging aroung inside the box. Ryou went in back with Tea where he was greated by the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hello everyone" Ryou said. Ryou was greated by everyone. "So what do you all do when you come over here?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we study for a while, and then we take a break and play Duel Monsters. Then we go back to do a bit more studying and then we all go home." Yugi responded.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting. I don't think I'll be too helpful with the studying at first seeing as how I just moved here" Ryou said while giving a small laugh.  
  
The group all had to sort of laugh at that. The rest of the group minus Ryou all did a bit of studying and then they all got out their cards and started dueling. They all had a bit of a tournament. The Ranks were, Tristan vs. Joey, Ryou vs. Tea, and whoever beat the others got to face Yugi. Yugi had wanted to actually participate but because he had defeated Kaiba he was told that he had to face the winner of the others. Joey easily beat Tristan. Ryou was about to defeat Tea but he ended up forfeiting the match to her.  
  
"Why did you give up Ryou?" Tea asked  
  
"Well, I guess I just couldn't beat you. So instead of taking longer I stopped. Excuse me, may I please use the bathroom Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah it's right down there." Yugi said pointing it out to him.  
  
Ryou went to the bathroom and when he was finished he picked up his cards and watched the duel between Joey and Tea. Tea beat Joey but Ryou could see that Tea was just better than Joey. Tea then went on to duel Yugi and Yugi just overpowered her. Ryou tried to cheer her up. "It's ok Tea, you did your best."  
  
"Yeah, your right." Tea said cheerfully.  
  
"Well I guess I had better get going. I need to get home after all."  
  
"Do you need anyone to walk with you?" Tea asked  
  
Ryou suddenly felt weak. Tea, was asking to walk with him. "Um, uh, as long as you don't mind." Ryou said, stuttering, a lot!  
  
"Ok." Tea got her jacket and they walked out into the game part of the house.  
  
"Are you leaving so soon?" Solomon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get home." Ryou said.  
  
"I have a quick question. Do you like to play Duel Monsters?" Solomon asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. It's a fun game." Ryou replied. "Why?"  
  
"Don't tell Joey I did this but..." Solomon handed Ryou two booster packs of Duel Monsters cards, "...this is for helping me with that box."  
  
"Oh I couldn't ecept these. I didn't help you in the hopes of gaining a reward." Ryou said. He tried to hand them back to Solomon but he wouldn't take them back.  
  
"I know you didn't, but I felt that I had to thank you in some way. Go ahead. Take them. Yugi and his friends get the occasional discounted packs and that's just because Yugi is my Grandson. So here, you take those. You earned them."  
  
Ryou could tell Solomon wouldn't take no for an answer. "Well thank you sir. That was really nice of you."  
  
"No problem. Have a good night." Solomon said waving good bye to them.  
  
"That was really nice of Yugi's grandpa," Ryou said.  
  
"Mr. Moto is a really nice man," Tea said. "Well aren't you going to open them?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"No, I think I'll wait till I get home. I'm enjoying the nice air."  
  
"So where are you from in Britain?" Tea asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I came from a nice little neibborhood. No where near as city like as Domino. We had a city but we had more trees and regular houses than Domino does."  
  
"It sounds like a nice place. Did you have many friends over there?"  
  
"Yes, I had a few friends. They were all nice people. I'll miss them but I guess I can still stay in touch with them."  
  
"I think you'll like it here in Domino." Tea said.  
  
Ryou looked over towards Tea and he smiled. "You know, I think you're right Tea." They walked a little bit longer, Ryou told her some of the must see places if she ever went to Britain.  
  
"Well, if I ever go there I would make sure you were there with me. And then you could show me all the cool spots." Tea said.  
  
Ryou beamed with happiness, "Of course, I would love to take you." He noticed Tea give a smile and he couln't help but smile also. Juust then he noticed that he was home. "Oh looks like we're here. Um, would you like to come in, and maybe, have a drink?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"No it's getting late. I better just get going home. It is kinda chilly so I better get going..." Ryou quickly slipped off his jacket and handed it to Tea. "huh?"  
  
"Go ahead, take my jacket Tea, you can give it back to me tommorow."  
  
"Are you sure" Tea asked uncertantly.  
  
"Absolutly," Ryou said, then smiling he added, "I won't take no for an answer."  
  
Tea laughed at him. "All right. Well, I'll see you tomorow." She said waving.  
  
"Goodbye Tea" Ryou said waving back.  
  
"Good Bye Ryou"]  
  
"Ryou? Ryou? Are you awake?" Tea said looking down at Ryou.  
  
"Hmm?" He looked up and realized that Tea was shaking his shoulder. "Yes Tea, I'm awake. I was just thinking. That's all."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what you were thinking of?" She asked wondering.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of the first time we met. Do you remeber that day?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess you could say we bumped into each other for the first time then," she said winking.  
  
"Tea, I have a question for you, it doesn't come easily for me to ask but..." Just then the bell rang for the end of lunch. "Oh no, well, could you come by my house after school today? I'll ask you then."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you then." She said as she took off.  
  
"Good bye." Ryou said. And with that he walked off to his next class.  
  
--------  
  
Sdrive: Well there you go, there are the memories of Ryou. Wow, he threw a match to Tea, that was awfully sweet of him. Well, It's time to thank the reviewers. 


End file.
